The encapsulation of products in various technical fields (e.g. medicaments, dyes, foods etc.) is known in order to protect products from undesired influences prior to use, and to use them in a targeted manner.
In the field of care agents, it is known to encapsulate surfactant components and optionally also perfume components as coacervates. Coacervates contain a shell (e.g. made of gelatin, cellulose, gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and others, or combinations thereof) and a filling material.
Release of the filling material from the coacervate is only possible by targeted mechanical or physical destruction of the shell. Easy release of the filling material associated with the use is desirable.
As a result of the precipitation processes, loading of the coacervate capsules with relatively large solid or water-soluble constituents is not possible. However, for many application forms, e.g. the uptake of colored particles, this is desired.